


Smoke

by EmeraldTrident



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Face Slapping, M/M, Oral Sex, Shotgunning Weed, empty threats of exhibitionism, illegal drug use I guess depending on wherever you live lmao, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/pseuds/EmeraldTrident
Summary: Will is bartender working his way through college, Nigel is his patron. They have some fun in the alley behind the bar.





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> A very short Drabble that I couldn’t get out of my head and just had to write down. Please enjoy 😉

“Pretty little thing,” Nigel said, slapping his cock against Will’s cheek. “Open wide. That’s it.” He slipped himself between Will’s slick and trembling, wet lips.

With one hand he held the back of Will’s head, curling his fingers through the boy’s hair and tugging, with his other he held his joint up to his mouth taking a long drag before blowing the smoke out onto the scene below him.

Will’s mouth stretched wide around Nigel taking him deep, allowing the man to fuck his mouth and use him however he desired. He looked up at him all the while, only closing his eyes to avoid the occasional puff of smoke.

“Fuck,” Nigel said, yanking Will off his cock to slap his face and rub his cheek, rough, the end of the joint between his fingers catching on Will’s lip. Will wrapped his lips around it taking a drag, billowing a snaking thin line of smoke between his reddened and used lips. “God damn,” Nigel sighed. “I wanna take you home with me, boy.”

The hot fucking bartender had been giving him the eye all night. Pert little ass under those blue jeans, thin white t-shirt, V-neck that made him look slutty in Nigel’s eyes.

On his fifth shot of whiskey Nigel grazed his nails over the bartender’s hovering hand as he delivered the chilled glass. “Don’t play coy,” he said before downing the shot and slamming the glass onto the bar top. “Meet me in the alley in five. If you’re not there, I’ll fuck your pretty mouth in front of the whole bar.”

Will licked his lips heavily at Nigel’s words, he’d been fantasizing about being bent over one of the bar stools by the man the entire evening. The man disappeared and Will finished cleaning up before meeting him out back.

Nigel caught him by surprise, pinning him against the wall. “Open,” he nudged Will’s mouth with his nose. Will obeyed. He would do anything for this beautiful stranger. His plump lips parted and Nigel took a drag of his joint, his hand in the man’s hair yanking his neck back before blowing smoke into Will’s mouth before claiming his lips, feeding Will’s moan. Smoke escaped their lips as their mouths and tongues played. Will gripped the back of Nigel’s neck wanting him closer.

Nigel cupped the front of Will’s jeans, rubbing up and down. “You fuckin’ want it, don’t you?” Nigel whispered.

“Yes, Daddy,” Will whined.

Nigel groaned. “Get on your knees. Where you belong.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy 👀🥰😂


End file.
